


ещё одна затяжка

by evil_thing, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: Groovl1n, Khh, NFL (Naughty 4 Life), Show Me the Money (Korea TV), VIXX
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Mild Language, Original Fiction, Slice of Life, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Вонщик смотрит, как Усон курит.
Relationships: Jeon Woosung | Chillin Homie/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	ещё одна затяжка

Было бы неплохо в следующий раз сделать татуировку с собственной датой рождения, думает Усон. Чтобы и самому не забывать, что уже давно совершеннолетний, и при необходимости напоминать другим об этом без помощи паспорта. Обычно он находится среди сверстников или тех, кто младше, и там всё норм. Но стоит на какое-то время попасть в компанию постарше, и рано или поздно он начнёт чувствовать себя малолетним пиздюком.

Усон успевает сделать всего пару затяжек, когда на него натыкается Воншик-хён. И пусть он курит в разрешённом месте, имеет на это полное право и все в GROOVL1N, включая босса, давно в курсе — всё равно подсознание требует немедленно выкинуть сигарету и посылает ушам приказ покраснеть. Над ушами Усон не властен, а вот сигарету усилием воли удаётся оставить при себе. Он только дёргает пальцами и снова затягивается, раздражаясь на себя из-за дурацких порывов.

Воншик-хён останавливается рядом, ничего не говорит, только косится как будто немного насмешливо. И это тоже, если честно, раздражает. Мог бы и свалить куда-нибудь. Вообще, наедине с ним Усон часто чувствует себя неловко, если не сказать дискомфортно. С какой стороны ни посмотри — они из абсолютно параллельных миров. Хён красивый, лощёный, выглядит как звезда с обложки журнала, да он, в принципе, и есть эта самая звезда с обложки. У него отличные манеры, пальцы в дизайнерских кольцах, целая команда стилистов с менеджерами, официальный фанклуб, коллекция парфюма больше, чем у Усона когда-либо была коллекция алкоголя или вкладышей от жвачки, и собственный лейбл. В котором, кстати, Усон — со своими заусенцами, ободранными коленками и татухой на роже, — до сих пор не очень понятно, какого хрена делает. Присутствует.

Снова затягиваясь, он краем глаза замечает, что Воншик-хён всё ещё пялится, и опять покрывается мурашками от нервяка и дискомфорта, и бесится от этого. Потому что непонятно, какого фига он так напрягается. Не такой уж хён и взрослый, чтобы перед ним так ссаться. У них разница всего шесть лет! С тем же Китэком куда больше. Да и на Show Me the Money было навалом хёнов старше, и спокойно и бухал с ними, и курил — ничего нигде не жало и не беспокоило. А сейчас аж сигарета подрагивает в руке.

Нервно лохматя волосы, Усон собирает себя в кулак и под пристальным взглядом Воншик-хёна докуривает почти до фильтра.

Тот уже реально смотрит в упор — и когда только успел подкрасться, — пялится молча и весь такой небрежно шикарный, как обычно. Аж почти бесит. А потом хён бормочет: «Извини», — пальцами за подбородок задирает Усону голову и накрывает его губы своими. И глаза закрывает ещё. Усон видит это, потому что сам он выпучивается как офигевший филин и задерживает дыхание вместе с дымом, потому что ну какого хуя. Проходит секунда, ещё одна, три миллиона лет — дым в лёгких жжётся и скоро потечёт прямо из глаз, когда Воншик-хён мягко гладит его пальцами по шее и линии челюсти, и спустя ещё одну сотню лет до Усона наконец доходит, чего тот хочет. Он мысленно хмыкает, разжимает губы и медленно выдыхает Воншик-хёну в рот.

Когда-то Рохан предположил, что Усон нужен в GROOVL1N для того, чтобы придать лейблу налёт андеграунда. Что, возможно, ему нужен тот хип-хоп, который с самого днища, злой и честный, тот, который как далёкий сводный брат для глянцевого репа айдольской музыки. И, с этой точки зрения, Усон с его заусенцами, татухами и сигаретами как раз вписывается.

« _Извини_ , мать твою, — думает Усон, уплывая от слишком большой дозы никотина. — Сука ты, уважаемый босс, можно же было нормально попросить».


End file.
